I'd Rather Be With You
by Femexiee24
Summary: ONE-SHOT, BELLA arrives home and something's different, not just with EDWARD, but with what her future's going to bring her.  Part of MY LIFE, MY SOUL, MY AIR.


**I'd Rather Be With You.**

**ONE-SHOT, BELLA arrives home and something's different, not just with EDWARD, but with what her future's going to bring her. Part of MY LIFE, MY SOUL, MY AIR.**

**Now on with this one shot story, this is how Edward Proposed to Bella in, MY LIFE, MY SOUL, MY AIR. Hence the picture in the last chapter. You don't have to read the other story to understand this, but you can if you want.**

**Now on with the story.**

**Bella – 20 years old.**

**Edward – 21 years old.**

**Bella Swan's POV.**

"Honey, I'm home." I called out, placing my keys in the bowl, and taking my ridiculously high shoes of, thank you Alice. Hearing any sarcasm.

Edward comes out of the kitchen with his 'Kiss the Cook' apron on. I so willingly oblige to that statement. Pressing my lips to his started the all consuming fire. His hands were roaming all over my body; my hands were under his shirt clawing at his amazing body. Small moans were escaping past my lips when Edward started nuzzling my neck. I grabbed his arms to keep myself steady. His hands travelled up underneath my shirt and they brushed my breasts. I took a deep breath, what the hell is that smell?

"Honey, feels . . . so good . . . what is . . . Oh My! . . . smell?" I moaned into the air.

Edwards face turned surprised. "Shit, the food, I'll be right back." With that he barely touched his lips to mine before pulling away.

Feeling a little flustered I went up to our bedroom had a shower and got changed into my pyjamas, my Elmo flannel bottoms and a snug black singlet.

I walked down the stairs my slippers brushing across the floorboards and was met with the most beautiful scene, the dining room table had lit candles and there were rose petals all over the place, it was so cute, my boyfriend is so good to me. But I felt very underdressed now "Hey love, cute pyjamas." He stated.

"You only like it because, I'm not wearing a bra underneath and the singlet clings to me. Am I right or am I right?" I said cockily.

He walked up to me, arms around my waist and held me tight "I think that you would be right," he murmured playfully, kissing my lips softly.

"Well that's a good thing." He just laughed. "What's all this for, not that I don't think it's perfect, I was just, well it being you, you don't usually do this kind of stuff. Soooo . . ." I trailed off.

His face turned from a big smile to a slight frown, "Hey none, of that, I was just saying. I'm also saying that this is wonderful and thank you so much, no one has ever done this for me." I said cautiously, not wanting to hurt his feelings anymore, because by the looks of things he has put a lot of planning into all of this.

"Well thank you." He moved grabbing my hand and walking me towards one of the chairs, "Here you are my lady." He said pulling the chair out for me. He goes back into the kitchen.

I sit down looking at the beautiful candles that adorned the table, the little flame that was giving the room a mystical, secretive feel, as if the most important thing ever takes place in this room.

Edward comes back out with a bottle of champagne. "Did I choose well?" he holds up a (INSERT EXPENSIVE CHAMPANGE).

He did very well, "You did wonderfully, but why are you bringing the good stuff out?" I questioned.

"Well, you will find out after dinner okay?" he said.

I nod my head "So, what's for dinner? It smells really good."

His face lit up, the smile that covered his face looked almost like the smile the Cheshire cat gives, mischievous. "Well, I cooked your favourite honey mustard chicken on a bed of jasmine rice. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful," I said standing up and kissing him square on the mouth. He walked back into the kitchen and I sat back on my chair.

A few minutes later a wonderful looking man is walking out with two plates balanced on his arm, I guess him being a waiter was worth it during high school. "Do you want any help?"

"No, it's fine."

He placed his food down first and then came over to stand in front of me and placed my plate down, he grabbed the napkin that was draping over his arms and tucked into the front of my singlet, his fingers skimming the sides of my breasts, and I couldn't help but let out a moan into the air. He laughed at my reaction, I glared at him. "You know that you could have just asked to feel me up, you didn't have to try and be all secretive about it." I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest letting him see more cleavage.

He meet my eyes with a sheepish look, his cheeks were hinting that they may turn a darker colour, his lips were parted. "I'm sorry, forgive me?"

I couldn't help but smirk "SIT!" I commanded. That was going to be as much of an 'I forgive you' as he's going to get at the moment.

"So how was your day?" he asked, whilst picking up his knife and fork and taking a bite.

"It was busy. Now all I want to do is relax."

"I can help you with that." He said smugly.

"Ohhhh, I'm sure you can. So what about your day? Did Jessica try anything funny again?"

"No she didn't try anything funny, THANK GOD!" He exasperated.

He's so gorgeous, he hates having all this extra attention from other females. He constantly curses his parents because they made him attractive and all he wants is to be left alone.

I picked up my fork and started eating my chicken. It tasted so good, good enough that I moaned. I looked at Edward quite embarrassed, "Bella, could you, you know stop?"

I blushed I didn't mean to, "I'm sorry. But this is really good chicken."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

There was an unease set about the place, something was coming. I continued to eat my chicken, Edward and I stealing glances at each other, me blushing like a tomato and him just grinning like the fool he is.

We finished our meals and he came and picked my plate up. I watched his retreating form and might I say I watched his very appealing ass.

He walked back in and strolled over to the stereo system, presses play and it's our song, 'I'd Rather be with you.'

"Bella would you do me the honour of dancing with me?" He stood in front and bent over slightly and held his hand out.

He was so chivalrous, "Of course I will." I placed my hand in his and stood up pulling my body flush with his, my right hand sliding into his left hand and his right hand placed firmly on my lower back, keeping me in place. We swayed from side to side. He leant to my ear and started singing the lyrics to me.

"_**Sitting here on this lonely dock,**_

_**Watch the rain play on the ocean top,**_

_**All the things I feel I need to say**_

_**Can't explain in any other way**_

He kissed my cheek and spun me around, which caused me to trip over my feet, but luckily he was there to catch me.

"Sorry baby."

"Its fine, you caught me and that's all that matters."

We started with the swaying again and him humming the words of the song.

"_**I need to be bold,**_

_**Need to jump in the cold water,**_

_**Need to grow older with a girl like you,**_

_**Finally see you are naturally**_

_**The one to make it so easy**_

_**When you show me the truth,**_

_**Yeah, yeah I'd rather be with you**_

_**Say you want the same thing too.**_

"I love you Bella. You mean everything to me."

"You mean everything to me too Edward." He was being so incredibly sweet and caring, my emotions everywhere, and the moisture behind my eyes fizzling up.

"Shhhh Bella, it's okay."

I didn't respond I just wound my arms around his waist and shoved my face into his chest, his arms wound around me and we kept swinging. I was trying to get my emotions in check.

"_**Now here's the sun,**_

_**Come to dry the rain**_

_**Warm my shoulders and relieve my pain,**_

_**You're the one thing that I'm missing here.**_

_**With you beside me I no longer fear.**_

"You are my reason for living Bella," he kissed the top of my head and his embrace became tighter, "Believe me." I thought I heard him whisper.

"_**I need to be bold,**_

_**Need to jump in the cold water,**_

_**Need to grow older with a girl like you,**_

_**Finally see you are naturally**_

_**The one to make it so easy**_

_**When you show me the truth**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah I'd rather be with you**_

_**Say you want the same thing too.**_

I pulled my face away from his chest and we just looked at each other, words not needing to be spoken.

"_**I could've saved so much time**_

_**For us, passing away**_

_**To get to where I am today**_

_**You've waited on me for so long.**_

_**So now listen to me say.**_

"What are you going to say?" I questioned light-heartedly.

He held his finger up to signal a pause and then after a few moments took a deep breath and continued singing. Which just caused me to laugh.

"_**I need to be bold,**_

_**Need to jump in the cold water,**_

_**Need to grow older with a girl like you,**_

_**Finally see you are naturally**_

_**The one to make it so easy**_

_**When you show me the truth**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah I'd rather be with you**_

_**Say you want the same thing too.**_

"_Edward I want the same thing too." I whispered to him._

"_**Say you feel the way I do." **__Was his response to me._

The next thing I knew was Edward leaned in and kissed my lips fiercely, I could feel all his love, every ounce of passion, every single possible way to communicate I LOVE YOU. He pulled back and rested his forehead on mine and looked deep into my eyes. "I have a question to ask you."

I felt a little tug on the edge of my lips, "Really? And what would that be?"

"Well it's actually simple to be honest."

"Really? Is that so?"

He pulled his head away from me, took a deep breath, and went down onto one knee. He reached into his right pant pocket and brought out a little black box placed on his turned out left hand and looked back up at me.

I have no idea what to do scream, faint, yell, run away. It's all a mixed bag of emotions.

"Bella, I have loved you see since the first moment I saw you," he paused. How could he pause I mean if he's doing what I think he's doing then he shouldn't be stopping? Right? He isn't re thinking what I think he's doing? "Well no that's a lie and you know it, I absolutely loathed you."

"If you're doing what I think you're doing and your referring to how we came together, then I suggest you stop before I start to get really pissed. Which will ruin, what I think you're doing. "

He smiled sheepishly, "So as I was saying, you are the most important, beautiful, gorgeous person to me. You are kind, selfless, independent, annoyingly so at times. You make me smile when I wake up in the mornings, because you are the first person I see when I wake up and the last person I see when I fall asleep. You are so much fun, taking photos of us wherever we travel, you dance in public because you are never going to see those people again and you may as well have fun, live a little, have a bit of adventure. All of that is what makes me love you. So would you do me the incredible honour of becoming Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen?"

"Yes, a million times yes." He unsteadily placed the ring on my middle finger and as soon as it was on I launched myself at him. Kissing him with all my might.

He pulled away after a while and pulled something out of his pocket, showing me a camera. "Smile for the camera babe," He held the camera up trying to take one of those self images where you can't see what photo you are taking. As he took the photo, he kissed my cheek, which caused me to wrinkle my nose.

We looked at the photo and it's plain as day that we are in love with each other, our faces may be scrunched up but the sparkle is evident in our eyes.

I turned to him and put my hands on his chest and looked deep into his eyes. "That was a great question, but I sort of have a question as well." I took one last look at the ring. "I'm just curious as to how you would feel if someone new joined our family?"

I stared at him and waited for his answer. "Are you saying, what I think your saying?" the biggest grin came across his face instantly.

"Yes I totally am." I said eagerly.

"Baby, that's fantastic news." He kissed my lips softly, tenderly.

"Really?" His face seemed so happy. "I was thinking that is it was a boy Jake and if it was a girl Nessie?" I suggested.

"Those are good names. But if it's a boy I thought we could call him Masen and if it's a girl Jane."

"Maybe we could keep Masen if we have kids, but I don't want our dog to be called those names."

He looked towards the ground, he almost looked disappointed, "I thought . . ." he paused, "You know what it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does," insert puppy dog eyes, "please tell me."

"I thought you were talking about a baby, that you where pregnant."

Now I understand his disappointment, "Ohhhh, well, I think we can get started on the practise then can't we?" I said as seductively as I could he picked me up threw me over his shoulder and climbed the stairs, with us both ecstatically happy the whole way.

Hopefully this happiness with extend for the rest of our long lives. I can only hope.

**A/N****: ****Sorry this has taken so long to get out, it's just that my AFL team ST. KILDA was in the Grand Final on Saturday 1 weeks ago and well it was a draw. Now they played in another Grand Final yesterday, and they didn't do so well. So I'm sorry but AFL is like a religion to me. AND I LOVE my team they are just WOW and the players are extremely attractive, if I do say so myself. Second year they have made it to the Grand Final, but they lost last year (SAD FACE). **

**You probably don't want to know this but whatever. The grand final was between SAINT KILDA and COLLINGWOOD, Collingwood is the most arrogant and selfish team. Their supporters are exactly the same so every time I have gone to the matches we have won and well every time I have yelled at them. They yell back but I don't care, I mean they think there top of the world but they're not. If you want to know a motto it's AUSTRALIA vs. COLLINGWOOD. COLLINGWOOD are dicks. And well I have no care for them at all they can all go die down a hole and I would be the first in line to cover that hole. That is how much I hate them.**

**Anyway sorry about that rant but whatever.**

**There's the line about dancing in public and being and idiot because you can be. Well that's true for me, I act like an idiot with all my friends out in public because you live once and 9 times out of 10 you will never see those people again. Live like there's no tomorrow and make as many memories as you can for your kids and for people that look up to you because then they can see that you lived every minute of every day and you didn't waste a single day of your life.**

**Tell me what you think about the story not the rant.**

**Femexiee24.**


End file.
